Newsie's in High School Senior Year 2000
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: The faculty handed me a copy of Snitch's schedule before we walked out of the office, I looked at the paper and moaned,"Why me?"After rehearsal, Skittery was waiting for me outside the auditorium.
1. Default Chapter

The New Boy  
  
I was headed to the office, down the hall so that I could show some new kid around school, It was my job saying that I was on the welcomeing comminity that my school thought we should have, I was turning the corner, when some body bumped into me,"Watch it will you?"I mumbled as I looked up and saw some boy, with his blue eyes and, brown hair,i thought to myself 'I hope I don't have to see him again.'  
  
Before I went to the main office to meet the new kid, I thought that I should go visit my boyfriend before school started, I found my boyfriend Skittery talking with Mush, and Race, I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his waist,"Hey there boys," I smiled at the others, and I kissed Skittery,"Hey you."  
  
He picked up his things, then said good-bye to his friends, he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to the supply closet, then we started kissing at each other, stopping to breath every once in a while,"I missed you, what took you so long, babe?" Skittery loosened his pants, then lifted my skirt up, and sat me up on one of the desk the school kept.  
  
"Some,"I held onto him and the desk at the same time,"Some kid bumped into me in the hall, just a jerk, didn't even say sorry."  
  
Skittery slid his hands under my shirt,"You want to skip first period, and go to my house, no one is home?"Skittery lives with just his dad, and his little brother, he always has the house to himself, his father is a workcholic, and his brother stays with his aunt till Mr. Tission comes to get him in the late evening, Skittery was a nick name that he had since nineth grade before we went out, he got the name because he never could sit still, he always seemed to like moving around, I think that is one of the things that attaracted me to him.  
  
"I can't,"I gripped the desk as tightly as I could, so I wouldn't fall,"I have to show this new kid around."  
  
Skittery fixed his pants, as I did the same with my blouse and skirt,"Do you want me to give you a ride after school, if you do you might have to wait for me, I have basket ball practice."  
  
"I will drive to your house after school tonight, I have my fathers car for the weekend,"I kissed him, then grabbed my books and bag. I hurried to the main office as soon as the final bell rang.  
  
Mrs. Willard, who was one of the assistant priniciples greeted me,"Hey there Ama, I would like you to meet Christof King, he is new to California."  
  
I recognised him from the hall way this morning, I thought to myself,'My day couldn't possibly get any worse.'  
  
"Snitch is what all my friends call me," he extended his arm.  
  
"Miss Knight, where are your manners," asked Mrs. Willard.  
  
I mumbled to myself softly,"They must have gotten bumped out."  
  
Mrs. Willard, who must have heard me ignore the comment,"We are so glad you could come to our fine school."  
  
Snitch smiled at her, then at me,"You lead the way."  
  
The faculty handed me a copy of Snitch's schedule before we walked out of the office, I looked at the paper and moaned,"Why me?"  
  
Snitch had a puzzled look on his face,"Why you what?"  
  
"Why did you have to come to this School?"  
  
"It was in my district."  
  
"I have every period with you."  
  
He Smiled,"Well I must be haveing a lucky day then."  
  
I started walking and I notices Snitch checking out my back side,"What are you looking at?!"  
  
"You."  
  
"Well you better stop, or I will have my boyfriend soak you."  
  
"Your boyfriend, don't scare me."  
  
I rolled my eyes,"When you meet him he will."  
  
"I get to meet him?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, he is in the first period Chemistry."  
  
Snitch grinned, then layed his hand on my back side,"I get to see what I am up against."  
  
"Move your hand," I warned as we walked into the first period, I took my seat between, Blink, and Skittery.  
  
Skittery leaned in,"How is it going , is that the new boy?"  
  
"Yeah," I avoided looking at Snitch.  
  
Blink leaned in towards me and wispered to Skittery,"Maybe we should invite him to......"  
  
"Mr. Tribic, is there something you would like to share with the class?" asked Mr.Tim.  
  
Blink looked at Skittery, and me,"Yeah, I was thinking that since the new kid don't know anyone, and we already have the groups assigned for the year for chemistry partners, I was thinking he could work with, Skittery, Ama, and me."  
  
I pinched Blinks arm,"Why did you do that?"  
  
Blink looked confused,"Trying to be nice."  
  
"That is a very good idea Mr. Tribic," Mr. Tim looked over at Snitch,"You could sit right behind Miss Knights."  
  
Snitch sat in the seat behind me, then leaned in,"Nice friends you got."  
  
When the bell rang, I hurried to my locker, and opened it up,"Why me?"  
  
Skittery came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me,"You okay babe?"  
  
"No, that guy is driving me crazy."  
  
"What happened this morning."  
  
"That is the same guy that bumped....."I heard some of the other guys calling Skittery over.  
  
He kissed me on the forehead,"See you at lunch."  
  
As soon as I shut my locker, I saw Snitch putting his things in the locker right next to me,"Why me?"  
  
Snitch looked at me and grinned, then put one arm on each side of me, so that i couldn't get away from my locker,"So where is our next class?"  
  
I pushed him back away from me,"Find it yourself."  
  
Snitch grabbed my wrist,"I am sorry if I did anything to bother you today, just I never seen anyone so beautiful."  
  
I got ready to forgive him when I felt his hand on my back side again, I slapped him and walked to the drama room.  
  
When I reached Drama Class I sat down next to Race, and Mush.  
  
Mush moved his bag off of the saved seat,"Sit down."  
  
Race noticed Snitch leaning against the wall and Shouted,"New guy you could sit with us."  
  
I smack Race, who was on the other side of Mush,"No."  
  
Race ignored me and cleared a spot for Snitch,"So whats your name?"  
  
I glared at Snitch,"He's Asshole."  
  
Mush laughed, not knowing why I said that, but still thinking it was funny just the same, he leaned in towards me,"I guess you don't like this kid."  
  
Race looked at Snitch,"Asshole, is that your nick?"  
  
Snitch smiled at me,"Nah, just her pet name for me," he winked in my direction.  
  
Mush pretended to think the wink was for him,"Asshole, I am not that way,"Mush winked at me, and laughed.  
  
Snitch's face turned red,"Snitch, is what friends call me."  
  
I saw my brother,"Spot!"  
  
He came and sat down with us,"Who is the new guy?"  
  
"Snitch," I leaned in and wispered in his ear,"He is the one that I had to show around this morning, he is making my life miserable."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He grabbed me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My bottom."  
  
"Do you want me to soak him?"  
  
"Not on his firt day, just embarrass him, your good at that."  
  
Spot laughed, then looked at Mr.Crix, the drama teacher,"Yo, Crix, Our new boy Snitch, he wants to try out for Romeo, in Romeo and juliet."  
  
I pinched his arm,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Youn told me to embarrass him."  
  
"Not in Romeo, and Juliet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I am juliet."  
  
Spot laughed,"Sorry forgot about that, he might not even get the part."  
  
"For your life, I hope your right."  
  
"Miss knight, and Christof king, will you please get on stage?"  
  
I walked up on the stage ,'I hope he doesn't want us to do the balcony scene,' which I knew he would but didn't want him to, for some reason Mr. Crix likes Romance scenes, and watching students kissing and stuff.  
  
During the additon Snitch kept making commits between each line.  
  
Snitch: "Hey, even holy pilgrims are human: they've got lips. Please let me kiss you."(Snitch leaned in and wispered in my ear," Asshole is a nice nick for me, it could be your pet name for me.")  
  
Me: "Pilgrims use their lips for praying, not kissing."( I glared at him, "Really I have alot more better suited nicks for you.")  
  
Snitch: "Fine, so I'm praying to you to let me kiss you. If my prayer isn't answered I may lose my religious faith." (Snitch took my hand, "You can call me Romeo.")  
  
Me: "Well, if I were a statue of a saint you were praying to, I might just grant your prayer although I'd remain motionless."("No that doesn't seem to fit you," I glared at him.)  
  
Snitch: "Stand still while I kiss you." (He kissed me long and hard, I almost fell to the ground.) "Just as a pilgrim might kiss the statue of a saint in hopes of receiving forgiveness for sins, so your acceptance of my kiss undoes any sin I committed by holding your hand." ("What did you think about that, you know I might get this part, I was Romeo at my last school," he held my hand again)  
  
Me: "So you claim to have gotten rid of your sin by kissing my lips. Now I've got the sin. What are you going to do about that?"("Skittery is my Romeo, you will never be," I stepped on his foot with my heel.)  
  
Snitch: ("Ouch!")"You want me to kiss you again? Great!" ("I know you are wishing that I was your Romeo, and not Skitso,"he purposeky said Skittery's name wrong, he pulled me in and kissed me.)  
  
I smacked him,"The scene was over asshole!"  
  
He smirked,"You're denying your true feelings for me."  
  
I went and sat down in my seat next to Mush,"I really hate this guy Mush."  
  
Spot leaned in towards me,"At least the scene is over, right?"  
  
Mr. Crix got our attention,"We have found our Romeo, everyone give an applause for Christof King," I pinched Spot,"The scene is just beganning, thanks to you!"  
  
Spot yelled,"That hurt!"  
  
Mush, and Race, laughed at his sudden outburst.  
  
When it was lunch time I thought the safest place to go would be the library, he never would step place in a library,I was wrong!  
  
"I talked to Mr.Crix, he wants you and I to practice the play,"he was holding a copy of the play.  
  
I stood up and walked out of the library,"I hate that guy!"  
  
Skittery came up behind me,"What guy?"  
  
"Snitch, you know what I think, I think the school purposely sent that boy here, just to make me mad."  
  
"What were you telling me this morning, before we were interupted by the lockers?"  
  
"I was going to tell you that he grabbed my bottom."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Twice, once before walking into chemistry, and a second right after you went and talked to your, or our friends, when we were by the lockers, he said he was sorry then grabbed me."  
  
"Well, you want me to soak him?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't let you until after we leave campus."  
  
Skittery kissed me,"You still comeing to my house tonight?"  
  
"Mr.Crix, he want me and Snitch to practice Romeo, and Juliet."  
  
"Call me after your finished rehearsing."  
  
"I will."  
  
During english Snitch sat in the seat right in front of me,'how could no one be sitting in these seat, now I am sure the teachers sent for Snitch personally.'  
  
Spot came up and sat in his seat between me, and his girlfriend Lisa,"Sis' I need the car for after school, Lisa and me are going to the Mall."  
  
"How will I get home?"  
  
Snitch turned and faced me,"I could give you a ride home?"  
  
I glared at him,"Well we do have to practice for the play, for your sake."  
  
Spot grinned,"Great now you got a ride home."  
  
Snitch smiled at me,"Don't worry I wont bite,"he winked at me then turned to face the teacher.  
  
After school Snitch, and I walked to his car, wich was a blue convertible, he unlocked the door, then let me in, then he got in on his side,"You like oldies?"  
  
"Love oldies."  
  
"Really, wow we actually have soemthing in common dont we?"  
  
"One thing."  
  
Snitch leaned over towards the glove box, which I thought he was trying to grab at me,"What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I am just getting my sun glasses."  
  
I laughed a little,"Sorry."  
  
"So where am I taking you?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Can you give me the directions, or are we gonna play hotter, or colder?"  
  
I laughed again,"Oh, I live on 6722 Belair Avenue, the house is easy to see."  
  
Snitch's face blushed,"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I live at 6724 Belair Avenue."  
  
I laughed at myself,"Why me?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
When we got to our neibhorhood , Snitch decided to park in his drive way and for us to walk next door, to my house.  
  
"Snitch, why do we just rehearse at your house, my parents are home so it would be too much of a distraction, and I am not allowed to have boys in my room."  
  
"Sure, my house is empty," Snitch unlocked the front door.  
  
"Wow, nice place."  
  
"I remember all of my lines, so if yous want to preactice your lines then I am okay with that."  
  
"Nah, I know all my lines also."  
  
"Well I gues you could go home."  
  
"Nah, it's nice here."  
  
"You want to see my room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Snitch lead me down the hall straight to his room, then opened the door,"This is my sanctuary."  
  
I walked in and saw that he had a lap-top, a big screen television, a mini- fridge, and a wall full of DVD's,"Nice stuff."  
  
He shut the door behind him,"So what is your favorate movie?"  
  
"Lord of the Rings, Newsies, and any other musicle."  
  
Snitch sat down on his bed, next to me, before I know it he is on top of me kissing me, and I didn't stop him, I couldn't stop him, I don't even think I wanted for him to stop.  
  
He pulled my shirt off.  
  
I pulled his off.  
  
He took off my skirt.  
  
I helped take off his pants.  
  
He pushed against me.  
  
I wrapped my legs around him.  
  
He got in me, I could actually feel him.  
  
I had to hold on to the bed post,"Snitch!"  
  
He grinned at me not even stopping,"Oh yeah!"  
  
I couldn't help but enjoy it, I mean the way he moved, he got all my right points,"You do know I still hate you right?"  
  
He grinned,"Of course you do!"  
  
I could feel the sweat running from my body, I think I even cried, Skittery had never made me cry, no one for that matter,"More!"  
  
He grinned again.  
  
I could feel our bodies moving at the same rythym.  
  
He heard the door open,"Shit!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"My grandma, and farher are back from the airport earlier then I thought" he threw me my clothes.  
  
After we were dressed we went down stairs.  
  
The old women,who I was guessed must be his granmother saw us,"Oh were you and your friend in the exercise room?"  
  
Snitch's face turned red,"Uh,yeah gran's, she wanted to see my, I mean our equipment."  
  
The old women smiled,"That's nice dear."  
  
Snitch, and I drove to the beach, then we got in the back seat,"I never felt anything like this before Snitch."  
  
"Didn't you and Skittery, do this?"  
  
"Yeah, but still, I don't remember feeling like this, when we did it."  
  
Snitch heard my cell phone ring,"You should get that."  
  
I picked up the phone, I saw Skitterys number on the caller I.D.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, baby what are you doinmg?"  
  
"I am still rehearsing with Snitch."  
  
"Is he trying any moves on you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At his house."  
  
"It sounds like crashing waves."  
  
"Oh he is into this nature music, you know the earthy stuff."  
  
"Poor baby, Do you want me to come get you?"  
  
I laughed,"Sure, where are you?"  
  
"I am still at Practice."  
  
"Why don't we make plans for tommorrrow, instead, I won't be as busy."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"Yeah, it would be better."  
  
"We have some awesome moves for basketball, I can't wait for you to check them out."  
  
"I got to go Skittery."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
Snitch kissed my neck, which caused me to giggle.  
  
"Ama, are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, just rehearsing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I will let you go, I love you too."  
  
"Have fun baby."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I love you too," I hanged up.  
  
Snitch watched as I put the phone back in my purse,"Lets get back to my house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An hour later we were back in his drive way, and in his house, His grandmother was in the front room, she smiled at us when we came in,"I see your friend is with you again," she smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah, gran's, is dad or Brittney home?" Snitch kissed his grandmother on the cheek.  
  
"Yes Brittney is playing in her room."  
  
"And father?"  
  
"He is in his study."  
  
Snitch grabbed my hand and lead me to his room, as soon as he shut the door I took off his clothes, then started at mine. he layed me down on his bed, kissing me with more passion then earlier.  
  
I could feel his strong hands, as they pressed against my skin,"Snitch!"  
  
He looked at me briefly, with those blue eyes, oh my those blue eyes, they sparkeld , then he allowed his own lips to roam my neck, down to my chest, and then stopping with my lips.  
  
Whatever he was doing, he wasn't disapointing, I reached for the bed post behind me as he allowed himself to roam my body, with his own.  
  
He jumped up when he heard a knock at his door,"Who's there?"  
  
"Britteney, your sister."  
  
Snitch didn't even get off of me,"Leave me alone Britt!"  
  
"What are you doing in ther Christof?"  
  
"Nothing, now leave brat."  
  
"Grandma said you have a friedn over."  
  
"Yeah, now leave."  
  
I covered my mouth to keep from laughing to loud,"She sounds cut."  
  
She was still at the door,"Christof, your door is locked, how can I meet yuor friend if the door is locked?"  
  
"You can't, now leave Brittney!"  
  
"Yes I can, I get to meet all your friends."  
  
"DAD!!!!!!"  
  
I heard a mans voice at the door,"What is Christof?"  
  
"Tell Brittney to leave!"  
  
At this point I could feel myself turning red.  
  
"What is she doing, she just want's to see her big brother."  
  
Snitch looked at me,"I am so sorry," then he looked back at the door,"Dad I have a friend over!"  
  
Mr. King was silent for a second,"So you had friends over in the past, why can't your sister meet him?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, not meaning too, but I couldn't help it, When I get neervouse, or embarrased I lauigh, and believe me at this moment I was really embarrased.  
  
Snitch covered my mouth with both his hands, his eyes met mine, he leaned and wispered in my ear,"You are beautiful."  
  
Mr.King knocked,"Christof, why can't your sister meat your friend?"  
  
"Dad, please trust me on this one, now is not a good time for introductions."  
  
I could hear Mr.King, and Brittney walking down the hall.  
  
Snitch uncovered my mouth, then leaned in and kissed me,  
  
I kissed his neck.  
  
He wrapped me tightly in his arms.  
  
I heard my purse ringing.  
  
Snitch laughed,"You should get that."  
  
I reached for my purse which was on his dresser right next to the bed, I recognized Mush's number.  
  
"Hey Mush!"  
  
"Hi, Ama."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just calling , you know how I was bored and everything."  
  
"Why don't you call Blink, or even Skittery, I am in the middle of rehearsing with Snitch."  
  
"Skittery, is out with his little brother, and Blink, he is at an optometrist appointment."  
  
"I have to go see you tommorrow Mush."  
  
"Bye, Ama,"he hanged up.  
  
As I was setting my phone on his dresser I saw the clock, which read six o'clock a.m.  
  
"Shit!Snitch!"  
  
Snitch jumped up,"What happened."  
  
"I fell asleep, I got to get back home."  
  
"Why, it's only six?"  
  
I threw on my clothes, and ran out the door without saying good bye to him.  
  
When I walked into my room, I saw Snoddy, who was mine, and Spots oldest brother stareing at me, I could tell he was furious with me.  
  
He stood up from where he had been sitting,"Where the hell were you, Ama!"  
  
I rolled my eyes,"I was at rehearsing with a friend!"  
  
"Which friend?"  
  
"Don't you ever mind your own business!"I glared at him,"get out of my room!"  
  
Snoddy slapped my face.  
  
I ran out of the house, and across the street to Mush's house, and knocked on the door, Mush is one of my bestest friend, Spot, Mush, and I grew up all the way from preschool, through high school.  
  
Mush answered the door,"Ama, what happened?"He knew what happened, but he still asked every time.  
  
"Mush, can I get dressed here.?'  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mrs. Meyer, walked out of the kitchen,"Ama!" She went back into the kitchen and brought me out some ice.  
  
Mush, an I went to his room, his room was cleaner then mine, or anyone else I know,"Why do you let him do this to you?"  
  
"I don't he's stronger then I am."  
  
"Why don't you call the cops on him, Ama"  
  
"Just let me get ready for school."  
  
Mush nodded and then walked out.  
  
I have my own special dresser drawer full of clothes, that is how many times I hid at Mush's house. Snoddy had been unable to contral his moodyness, and his anger for as long as could I remembered, he was seeing a shrink, but now that shrink has to see one for herself. My brother, for some reason or the other things he's in contral of my life. After I was dressed, I went across the street to where fathers car was and got in, then waited for Spot, and we headed towards school.  
  
When Spot, and I reached the schools parking lot, Snitch walked up to me,"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
I rolled ignored him, then walked to my locker.  
  
Snitch, turned me to face him,"What in the hell happened?"  
  
I pushed pass him, and entered first period, I took my usual seat between Blink, and Skittery, with Snitch, who now sat behind me.  
  
Skittery stared at me, then leaned in,"Did your brother do that to you?"  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"Ama!"  
  
"Doesn't really matter if he did this or not!"  
  
Skittery was mad,"I hate when he does this too you, Ama!"  
  
At this point Mr.Tim walked up to us,"Is there a problem Mr. Trission, and Miss Knight?"  
  
Skittery stared at Mr.Tim, then at me,"No, Mr. Tim, sir."  
  
Mr.Tim then stared at me,"Is that right?"  
  
I smiled,"Yeah!"  
  
After class I was headed towards my drama class.  
  
Skittery grabbed me by my arm,"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He lead me to his car, then made me get in,"You really get me mad sometimes, at least when it comes to that asshole that you call brother, why do you not tell someone?"  
  
I tried to get out of the car,"I got class."  
  
He put his child lock on,"We're not finished talking, you really need to tell someone!"  
  
At this moment I realized how much he did care for me, then I felt guilty about last night, with Snitch,"Skittery, I know your right, but he's family."  
  
"Ama!"  
  
I rolled my eyes,"What Joshua!" I always called Skittery his real name when I was mad at him, well that a few other names.  
  
"I hate when you defend Snoddy, Ama!"  
  
I started hitting Skittery, not even realizing why I was doing so, when I was finished hitting him , I started crying,"I am sorry."  
  
Skittery cradled me in his arms,"No, I am sorry baby, it's just I don't like when you try to ignore this subject about your brother, Snoddy isn't really worth protecting, he isn't babe, that is why I get so frusterated when I see you hurt like this, and you still are on his side, just don't understand sometimes."  
  
"Can I get to drama please?"  
  
He took the child lock off,"Yeah."  
  
I leaned in and kissed him,"Thank You!"  
  
He held on to my arm,"Ama, your comeing to my house tonight, no questions asked."  
  
I kissed him again, then got out of his car, and walked away.  
  
When I got to drama class, I saw Race, Mush, and Spot sitting in the usual spot, I have no idea what made me end up sitting next to Snitch, who was on the way other side of the auditorium, I wasn't paying attention to it until I was seated next to him.  
  
"You actually sitting by me?"  
  
I was surprised that I was,"Shit, no,"I stood up and walked to where Spot , Mush, and Race were, I grabbed my seat betweeen Mush, and Spot.  
  
Mush leaned in,"So how is it going with Snitch, is he taking advantage with the kissing scene, while you rehearse?"  
  
I choked,'Ama, he is only referring to the play, and yesertday you complaining and Slapping Snitch for the extra kiss at the end of the scene,' I smiled at him,"No,"I have know idea why i was lieing to Mush, but I wasn't, I mean I didn't let Snitch do anything I didn't want him to do.  
  
Spot leaned in,"I think Snitch likes you sis'."  
  
I laughed, don't know why I laughed, but I did,"Yeah I bet!"  
  
Race heard the word bet,"Who's betting?"  
  
Spot, and I laughed.  
  
I leaned in towards Mush,"Snitch, lives right across from you, next door to me."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah, you should see his room...."  
  
He looked at me wide eyed,"His room?"  
  
"Yeah we rehearsed in it, completely innocent,"'Yeah we had sex, and I cheated on my bofriend, really Ama, who are you trying to convince, becasue you sure aren't convincing yourself.'  
  
Mush took me away from the deep conversation among myself,"You innocent?"  
  
I slapped him,"Yeah innocent,"'Why am I still lieing to my best friend?'  
  
Spot, and I were sitting on the steps when my cell phone rang, I recognised Snoddy's number, and I really didn't want to answer it, than again I don't want another matching eye.  
  
"What do you want, Snoddy?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"You do realize I could get in trouble talking to you on the phone?"  
  
"Look Ama, I know you are mad at me, that is why I called, I want to apologise,"I think I almost heard him cry, which he always does when he calls me to apologise.  
  
"Fine then I got to go."  
  
"You want me to pick you up from rehearsal this evening?"  
  
"I have dad's car, look I really have to go."  
  
"Dad's car, how will Spot get home?"  
  
How is it Snoddy knows my class schedule, and still he doesn't know Spots,"Snoddy, Spot has drama too."  
  
I could hear the surpris in his voice,"Spot, in drama?"  
  
"Look I really have to get to English, it's about to start in five minutes.'  
  
"Okay, I am sorry again Ama, send my love to Spot, and I love you to sis'."  
  
While in English, a student in a green apron came in with a rose, then Mrs.Zillard pointed in my direction,  
  
The student gave the rose to me,"Want me to read the card?"  
  
"No thanks, this is english I know how to read."  
  
The class broke out into laughter, including Mrs.Zillard.  
  
I took the card, thinking that the rose might ne from him, I was wrong, the rose in fact was from Snitch, I pinched him in the back of his arm.  
  
He fell out of his seat ,"Ouch!"  
  
Mrs.Zillard glared at Snitch,"Mr.King detention!"  
  
He turned around an glared at me,"You are impossible you know that?"  
  
I ignored him for the rest of the class. 


	2. A Friends Embrace

After rehearsal, Skittery was waiting for me outside the auditorium.  
  
He walked up to me and held me in his arms,"Hey Juliet, you want to give your Romeo a hug?"  
  
I giggled,"That's not all I want to da."  
  
Skittery wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to his car, and opened the door for me, then walked around to his side,"Does Spot know you're staying with me tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I gave him the car keys, he is telling Snoddy, that I am staying with Lisa."  
  
"Spot's girlfriend Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, I thought you didn't like her."  
  
I laughed,"Oh, I like her, I just think she could do better then Spot."  
  
He laughed,"Do you think you could do better then me, babe?"  
  
I suddenly became very fascinated with my coat zipper.  
  
Skittery looked at me,"Ama?"  
  
"I know there is no one better then you Skittery."  
  
As we pulled into Skittery's driveway, I noticed his gardners working out side.  
  
Skittery got out of the car, then walked to my side and helped me out, he wrapped his arm around my waist, then we went inside and sat on his couch, and watched a movie.  
  
I layed my hand on his lap,"So nice to be out of school for the weekened."  
  
Skittery turned the television off, then he turned the stario on,"I really missed you, Ama,"he took off his shirt, then mine.  
  
I layed back on his couch, thinking I knew what to expect.  
  
He pulled down his pants, and layed on top of me, he moved like he never did before.  
  
I dug my fingers into his back,"Josh!"  
  
He seemed pleased with my sudden outburst, then moved more forcefully,"Oh, I missed you, Ama!"  
  
I tried to find something to hold on to, something to keep me from falling off the couch,"Josh, wait please."  
  
Skittery looked at me,"What happened?"  
  
"Let's go to your room?"  
  
Skittery pulled his pants up,"Okay."  
  
I put my blouse back on, before going up stairs.  
  
As we got to the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and in came Mr.Trission, Skittery's father,"Hey son, Ama what happened to your eye?"  
  
I smiled,"Just an act of clumsyness sir."  
  
"We are going upstairs dad."  
  
"Okay Josh, Ama are you staying for dinner tonight?"  
  
"She is staying over dad,"Skittery lead me to his room.  
  
Mr.Trission walked to the entertainment room that Skittery and I had just left,"Okay Josh."  
  
We reached Skittery's room, which was in the attic, the attic was one of the biggest rooms in the house.  
  
Skittery had me on his bed before I even had a chance to put my bag down, he removed my clothes and then his.  
  
I wrapped my legs around him,"Josh!"  
  
He rubbed my leg, as he kept pushing himself within me,"Baby!"  
  
I could feel the sweat from Skitterys body as I pulled him towards me.  
  
He layed down besides me grinning,"You are amazing, Ama,"he kissed me softly, then held me close to him.  
  
I rested my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beating.  
  
"Ama, wake up babe."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Skittery putting a new change of clothes on,"What are you doing?"  
  
He laughed,"Getting dressed."  
  
I threw a pillow at him,"No shit, why?"  
  
He got on top of me,"Cause, I feel like going out, get dressed."  
  
I wrappped the sheet around me,"I am going to take a shower,"I kissed the air aiming towards Skittery, as I walked towards the restroom right down stairs, after you left his room.  
  
Skittery laughed,"You were way off."  
  
I laughed.  
  
I was in the the shower, when the door opened , and shut, I peeked out of the curtain, then I saw Mr.Trission, and the look in his eyes told me he didn't just accidently walk into the restroom,"JOSHUA!!!"  
  
Skittery burst into the door, and saw his father walking towards me, he grabbed the man by his arm and pushed him out or the restroom, he walked over to me,"Ama?"  
  
"Please leave me alone?"I couldn't help but shake, I felt at that moment dirty, and ashamed, I didn't want anyone to be near, me, let alone my own boyfriend.  
  
"Ama please,"He extended his hand, as he helped me out of the restroom.  
  
When I was back in his room I had Skittery wait outside, while I got dressed and made a phone call, I dialed Spot's cell number, there was no ring.  
  
Skittery was sitting on the stairs outside his room waiting for me,"Hey baby, I am sorry for what my father did to."  
  
"I want you to take me home."  
  
Skittery nodded,"Okay babe,"he reached to take my hand, but I pulled it out of his reach.  
  
I could see the anger building up inside of him, when we pulled up to my house I got out of his car, and waited for him to drive away, when I went to unlock the door, the keys were no where to be found,"Shit Spot, why aren't you home, your suppose to be here by now,"I sat on the front stoop.  
  
Snitch drove by, then pulled into his driveway, and walked over to my house,"What are you doing outside, aren't you hot?"  
  
"Please, leave me alone Snitch."  
  
Snitch looked at mewith concern in his eye,"You look shooken up."  
  
I knew he was right, I was shooken up,"Yeah so what I had a bad evening."  
  
"Why don't you come over and wait for your family at my house."  
  
I looked at him,"Yeah right wait, I bet that's all you want to dp," I saw Mush across the street,"I am going to my friends house , see you at school," I ran across the street,"Mush!"  
  
Mush looked at me,"Hey Ama."  
  
I couldn't help crying in front of him,"Mush."  
  
He wrapped his arm around me,"Let's go inside, what happened?"He looked across the street at Snitch,"What did Snitch do to you, you want me to soak him?"  
  
I looked at Mush still in tears,"He didn't do anything, I was at Skitterys, and I was takeing a shower, and his father came in the restroom, and started towards me."  
  
He sat me down on his couch in the living room, he was in tears and,"That sick bastard, did he actually get to you?"  
  
"No Skittery came in and threw him out of the restroom, then he brought me home, I was afraid to stay at his house."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the side of my head,"You are with me now Ama, you don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
"I don't think that is possible, you are one of the best guys I know, I don't think I was ever afraid of you at any time."  
  
He suddenly held me tighter, and kissed me.  
  
I didn't know what to do,"Mush?"  
  
He let go of me,"Sorry Ama, I,"his cell phone rang and he checked to see who was on the line, he looked at me,"It's Race,"he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Race."  
  
"I am not going to lend you twenty bucks."  
  
"Because, you already owe me like eighty dollars already."  
  
I laughed,"He owes me fifty bucks as well."  
  
"Ama, said you owe her fifty bucks too." "Nah, I am a phsychic, of course she's here why else would I tell you , about you oweing her money."  
  
"Well that cause your an idiot,"Mush looked at me,"He wants to talk to you."  
  
I took the phone,"Hi Race."  
  
"Hey Ama."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh shit,"I could hear him moveing around,"Sorry, i dropped my cigarette on my lap, hurt's like a hell."  
  
I looked over at Mush, who by this time was playing with the remote control, trying to figure out what he wanted to watch,"Keep it there, I like that guy."  
  
Mush kept it on the channel,"Okay,"he smiled at me,"Race still on the phone?"  
  
"What are you guys doing Ama?"  
  
"Sorry Race, I was talking to Mush."  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Watching Newsies, it's on HBO."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
"Race no!"It was to late he had already hanged up.  
  
Mush looked at me as I set his phone down on the coffee table,"What?"  
  
"Nothing,"I leaned over and kissed mush, this time takeing him by surprise.  
  
He kissed me back.  
  
I pulled his shirt off.  
  
"Ama wait, let's go to my room first."  
  
I followed him to his room.  
  
He locked the door behind him, then took my blouse, off, and then helped me with removing the rest of my clothes, as I did the same with him.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
He made me bum my head against the wall,"Sorry."  
  
I ignored him, as we layed on his bed.  
  
He kissed all the way from neck down to my stomach, and then kissed me on my lips once more.  
  
I held his head, as he started at my neck and then to my chest,"Mush!"  
  
He layed his hands on both sides of my head, and moved slowly up against me.  
  
Mush mother was at the door,"Sean, Lurenzo is here.'  
  
"Mom, I am busy."  
  
"Do you want me to tell Lurenzo to wait?"  
  
I wispered,"I forgot, Race said he was comeing over, sorry."  
  
He laughed, probably louder then he should.  
  
"Sean, what are you doing in there?"  
  
Mush's face turned red,"Uh, I am in here with Ama."  
  
"I didn't know Ama was here."  
  
"Yeah, you can tell Race that he could wait in the front rooom, we'll be right out."  
  
After Mush and I got our clothes back on we went to the front room, and joined Race.  
  
Race looked at the two of us,"Hey guys, I thought you were watching newsies."  
  
I sat down on one of the couches,"We found something better to do with our time."  
  
Mush laughed,"Yeah, way better."  
  
"Can can I see what could be more better than Newsies?"  
  
Mush choked,"No you wouldn't want to."  
  
Race seemed satified withe that,"Do you guys want to go see a movie?"  
  
I looked at Race,"Yeah let's go, we can pick one when we get there."  
  
Mush smiled,"Yeah we can all take my car."  
  
After Mush, and I got into the front seats, he drove down our street."  
  
"Mush, where are you going?"  
  
"The movies i thought."  
  
"Well we forgot Race."  
  
Mush blushed, and made a u-turn, we pulled up in front of his house.  
  
Race jumped in the back seat, then smacked Mush,"What the matter with you?"  
  
Mush looked in his review mirror, and stared at Race,"Sorry my foot go stuck on the gas peddle."  
  
Race looked like an excited kid,"What are we gonna see."  
  
I turned in my seat,"Maybe Legally Blonde Two?"  
  
Race made a funny face,"Maybe not Ama, that's a chick flick."  
  
My phone rang, i checked my caller I.D., and saw Jacks number, which i was surprised, Jack is the oldest out of all us, he attends some college in Santa Fe'.  
  
"Kelly."  
  
"Hey sis'."  
  
I smiled,"What are you calling for?"  
  
"Well I am in town for two weeks, thought i would see what my baby sis' is doing, where are you?"  
  
"We are going to The Block, to see a movie, you want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, I am actually just around the corner with Spot, he says sorry about not giving you the house key."  
  
I laugh,"Tell him he better be."  
  
I could here him telling Spot,"He said it's not like you didn't have anywhere to go."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Snitch, told me to tell you hi also."  
  
"Snitch!"  
  
"Yeah Snitch, he is with us, we saw him by his house and Spot, invited him to lunch."  
  
I looked at Mush driving, he was stareing at me,"Why Jack."  
  
"Spot said that Snitch and your were good friends."  
  
Mush slid his hand onto my knee, then gave it a light squeeze,"You alright Ama?"  
  
I held Mush's hand which was on my knee,"Yeah Mush.  
  
I could hear jack talking to Spot,"Ama are you ignoring your big brother?"  
  
Race leaned over to the front, which caused Mush to jump, and pull off the road,"What is your problem Mush?"  
  
I laughed,"Jack I got to go now see you there."  
  
"We are there already, meet us by the theater."  
  
"Duh,"I hanged up.  
  
When we reached The Block.  
  
Mush pulled over, in front of Dave and Busters,"Race, you go get the tickets will you?"  
  
Race opened his door,"Alright, you comeing Ama?"  
  
"No I want Mush to have someone to walk with."  
  
Race looked at me,"All I see it's alright for the skinny itallian guy to walk alone, but Mush no heaven forbid,"he shut the door.  
  
Mush pulled away from where he dropped Race off,then he parked as far from the theater he could, then pulled me too him, and strted to kiss.  
  
"Mush!"  
  
Mush leaned over me to pulled the lever that pulled my seat back, he unzipped his pants, and then did the same to mine, pulling both of our down a little,"Good thing I got those tented windows, huh?"  
  
I couldn't help laughing,"Mush."  
  
He spread my legs apart and got inside of me, moving more, and more forcefully, then he was done,"That was great!"  
  
I looked at him confused,"You already came?"  
  
Mush smiled, and looked down at me,"That's all I got."  
  
After Mush, and I got our selves together, we went to meet the other guys.  
  
I ran up to jack, and hugged him,"I missed you."  
  
Jack looked at my cheek, from where Snoddy slapped me,"I missed you too,"  
  
You know how in some big families, the older ones take a closeness to the younger ones, that is what happened with Spot and me, Jack always looked after me with Snoddy, just like Snoddy, looked after Spot with Jack, not tjhat jack would have hit Spot hard enough like Snoddy did me, but both Spot, and I are closer with the the two diffrent older brothers. Jack went off to college last year, so he wasn't able to stick up for me as he did when he was here. 


End file.
